


Slivers and Shards

by blueskyscribe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: By "Knock Out" I really mean "Knockdown", Gen, I mean he is technically the SG Knock Out so . . .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyscribe/pseuds/blueskyscribe
Summary: This fic is for little ficlets that take place in the "Life in Glass Houses" Shattered Glass universe. :)  Little scenes that don't fit anywhere else.First story: Cleaning detail is never fun, but even less so when you're cleaning up corpses.





	Slivers and Shards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyLiliy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/gifts).



He didn’t know what to do with this one. The rest he’d been hauling back to the medical bay, one by one, but he didn’t know what to do with this one.

"Um … Knockdown?"

He turned quickly. His wings, normally locked motionless above his shoulders, dropped and flared as he tried to block their view. He was woefully aware of the futility.

"Jumpstart. Ampule. I thought I told you to stay in the . . ." Not in the med bay. The med bay was flooded, destroyed. "To stay put."

"Um. We thought we could help?" Ampule ventured, her own wings shifting uncertainly.

“Yeah, we thought we could pick up . . .” Jumpstart’s optics focused on the body behind Knockdown, the shattered chestplate and the servos frozen in twisted claws. “ . . . stuff.”

"No. Go back. Refuel. Rest. You’re safe now."

"But the ship is down," Ampule said tremulously.

"The engineers say it's sound. And the Autobots won't be back." He hoped.

"Yeah, but!" Jumpstart's wings seesawed up and down in agitation. "We wanna help!"

"Then go back and take down appointments for Trauma."

"But we’re bigger than you! Can’t we help carry—"

"No." His voice was quiet, but the intensity was enough to make the young ones flinch. "You are part of the medical team and I am ordering you to return. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Knockdown," they murmured looking at the floor.

"Then go," he said, almost gently. They nodded and backed down the hall.

Knockdown pulled his wings up to their usual position as he vented a sigh, turning to stare down at the yellow and black corpse behind him. Twisted chestplate, dulled red optics, and an Autobot brand on the waistpiece.

Knockdown had been clearing bodies out of the corridors all day. But he didn’t know what to do with this one.


End file.
